A Conversation on Piggyback
by Obelisk of Light
Summary: As Gai carries an exhausted Kakashi after the successful rescue of Gaara, Kakashi and Gai have a little chat. KakaGai; shounen-ai; one-shot.


**Summary: **As Gai carries an exhausted Kakashi after the successful rescue of Gaara, Kakashi and Gai have a little chat.

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **KakaGai

**Warnings: **Shounen-ai, sexual innuendos.

**Beta: **Angel Wings-008

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ and am not making any money from this fanfic.

**A Conversation on Piggyback**

Kakashi Hatake was completely surprised when Gai gave him a piggyback ride. In hindsight, he should've seen it coming. There definitely wasn't any other way that the return journey of Teams Kakashi and Gai could have been sped up.

He was pretty sure that most of their students would have gotten ideas about himself and Gai which weren't that far from the truth. (Their expressions were a good indicator.) Gai and Kakashi had been having an on-off relationship along with the one-sided rivalry, strained by Kakashi's aloof nature, and at times by his incessant reading of porn, which Gai always termed as terribly written when he chose to talk about it.

Gai's current breakneck speed definitely wasn't helping his battered body.

Mercifully, Gai slowed down after a few minutes. But they were still pretty ahead of the others. Kakashi saw this as the perfect opportunity to have a private conversation.

"You know, Gai," he began with a smirk, eyeing his fellow Jonin's shiny hair, "I don't exactly hate this position …"

"I should've known you were going to say something perverted, my rival," Gai responded softly. (Yes, Maito Gai was not loud all the time.)

"I wouldn't be surprised if our students thought we weren't just … friends."

The spandex-clad shinobi below him faltered for a moment in surprise.

"They know!? Did you tell them?" Gai was hasty to jump to the wrong conclusion.

"Of course not. It's your call." _I would never betray a friend …_

Gai gazed at the seemingly endless desert ahead during the awkward silence that followed. After a while, he said, "It is most unlike you to start talking about (or give much thought to) our relationship, Kakashi." That was certainly true, though Kakashi was more than happy to veer into physical territory at the slightest opportunity.

"I'm sure you would've taken advantage of our current position if we were alone, though." Gai chuckled. Kakashi smiled, as he thought that Gai wasn't so bad at talking when he wasn't going on and on about his painfully one-sided eternal rivalry. Not that he hadn't realised that before, of course. Why would he bother to consider a relationship, however dysfunctional, otherwise?

"You wouldn't have said no."

"Yeah," Gai admitted easily, and then said, "Well … You're in no condition, Kakashi."

Kakashi snorted. "I know." Even as he spoke, their students were beginning to catch up to Gai's strides …

"Kakashi, are you okay with a long-term relationship?"

Their playful banter had taken a serious turn. Since when had Gai started listening to what the gossip-mongers of Konoha said?

"Do you pay attention to the rumour mills, Gai?"

Gai sighed. "I know you've been with other men and women when we've been apart." His voice was uncharacteristically calm. _For how long have you been putting this off, Gai? _

Kakashi decided that it was time to put the doubts in Gai's mind to rest.

"Those were just one-night stands, Gai … and I can be committed if I have a worthy partner." _This means you._

"I'll take that as a yes. Thanks, Kakashi!" Gai responded, abruptly going back to his characteristic, cheerful self.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile again as Gai grinned broadly below him. The conversation came to an end here, for their teams had caught up with them.

_A long-term relationship is worth a try, even if it's with Gai …_

After all, they'd been friends since their ANBU days, and kind-of lovers since they were twenty. If nine years weren't enough to make a decision, then even a lifetime wouldn't be sufficient.

**Fin**

**A/N: **This is my first yaoi fic. Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
